


Lost Kitten

by Darkness_in_light



Series: Hellverse au [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't yell at me for it, Gen, Hellverse au, I put triggers, Really though this is really triggering, This is a lead in to a fic, Yuri Plisetsky's past, be careful, tw child abuse, tw emotional abuse, tw homophobia, tw physical abuse, tw verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_in_light/pseuds/Darkness_in_light
Summary: This is Yuri's past in my au, going though short thoughts on the first ten years of his life; and chapter two will be a longer version of the tenth year basically explaining Yuri's past in this au.





	1. Chapter 1

My first memories were of screaming my father’s voice telling me and my mother we were worthless and my mother calling him a deadbeat, and told me I ruined her life. I didn't exactly understand but I knew they both hated me. The only person I was sure didn't hate me was Grandpa; Grandpa could calm the storm of my family. They would act normal around him. He was the only person who I felt safe around.

Age three  
The feeling of a hand against your face can be a pleasant one; just not when it's coming at you hard and fast after all you did was ask for something to eat after you had been forgotten all day, and not given breakfast or lunch. Then it hurts a lot and you just want to cry but when that happens a hand just hits you again and again. Sometimes they hit somewhere else but the face is the most common.

Age five  
It's strange dreading to go home after a hard practice. Most kids whine the entire time that they're tired and want to go home. But not me, never me. I could skate forever. Because as long as I skate I don't have to be around them, and they can't hurt me. The man Grandpa signed me up to skate with is harsh but he doesn't call me names for hit me so I don't complain. And Grandpa seems to like him a lot. If grandpa likes him he's a good person; and Grandpa doesn't like dad… so I know dad is bad. I'm not sure about mom, Grandpa just seems really sad around her. But she acts like dad so I think she's bad. Yakov noticed the burn on my arm when I changed into my costume. Mom and Dad might be bad but if someone finds out they'll take me away. Mom and Dad say they hurt bad kids who can't keep secrets.

Age seven  
I don't like lying to Grandpa and Yakov but I don't want to be taken away. They notice the burns, the bruises, and the occasional cut. I say the bruises are from practice people believe that. But the burns I just shrug; I deserve the punishments anyway. I'm bad, I'm a failure… on the ice it's different though even if they don't notice it. On the ice I'm happy. I wish I didn't have to leave the rink. Dad hates me figure skating he says it's a sport for gay people… I don't know what that means but dad doesn't like them. When I asked he just put his cigarette on my arm and said if I am one my punishment will be a lot worse than that. I asked mother too, I know shouldn't but I was really curious. She said they're that someone should just kill them and that if I become one she could never love ever… I didn't even know she loved me, I thought I ruined her life. Though I'm scared of Dad hurting me, I hope I'm not whatever gay is… but I'm worried. What if I am? I'm already a failure

Age ten  
I'm being taken away; I don't know where. I think Yakov reported them. I came to practice covered in burns and bruises. All I did was tell them about the cute boy in my ballet class. Otabek I think was his name; we sat together at lunch. He was nice and when I told my parents I liked him they hurt me… Where are they taking me? I'm really scared are they going to hurt me for not keeping the secret. I wish Otabek was here with me so I could say sorry; when he saw me at practice I screamed at him. The police said it's not his fault or mine. That it's my parents. I wish I could tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's more detailed account of being ten

“Do I have to go home Yakov? Can't I train for just a little while longer please?” 

“Yuri really it's time to go home you’re already here an hour late.”

“I know, I know.”

“I'll walk you to the bus stop Yuratchka.” He takes my hand and leads me down to the bus stop; I want to cling to him and tell why I don't want to go home; but if I tell him I'll get taken away to a bad place. I don't want that. I wish Otabek would've let me come over; he seems nice. And it's not like mom and dad would have noticed if I disappeared they never do. 

If Yakov wasn't here I'd run off try and find where Otabek is staying I wonder if he could protect me from them… he's strong and nice. He's do it; he's cute too. Most boys my age like little girls but I don't… I like the boys in my ballet class. Especially Otabek… he's a little older than me but he's really kind and I like eating lunch with him even if he doesn't talk much.

Oh the bus is here; I climb on and I feel my hands begin to shake I want to run. Run back to Yakov and beg him to take me away the bad place can't hurt me as much as they do. No… it'd be worse. I sit in my seat and curl my legs to my chest I'm scared; I can't breathe, I can't breathe. 

I'm home know I don't want to be here, I want Otabek… I want him. I want to be at his house. He's nice. And he doesn't yell so he's good. I quickly unlock the door; maybe I can make it to my room. Maybe I can make it and nothing bad will happen tonight. A hand grabs my collar. No… 

“Where do you think you're going?” Dad… the hand lifts me up and throws me down. What did I do this time? They always come up with something to hurt me. “You're room is a mess brat!” Oh… “Your toys that we were generous enough to give you were scattered everywhere.” I thought I cleaned them up. There’s a sting to my cheek and he leaves. “Go clean up your and if it's not clean by supper you’re not getting any.” 

“Yes sir.” That's all I can say because if I say something else I get the belt or a punch to the stomach. I don't want either. I run off because he can find another reason to hit me. It's hardly dirty there were a few toys on the ground but that's it but I'm not supposed to leave toys at all but I can clean it before supper. I just wish he hadn't hit me. 

I pick up the toys and put them in the box. I wonder if I can get through dinner without an incident maybe if I'm lucky. I would just skip but I haven't eaten anything today. 

I read one of my books while I wait for dinner, books are easier to put away than toys. Mom is calling my name either it's dinner or a spoon is going to hit my face. But I think it's dinner.

I quietly move from my room to the table said down and don't speak unless spoken too, then you have to respond. We're having piroshkis tonight… my favorite Mom learned to cook them from Grandpa. 

“Yuri how was practice?” Dad asks; he always asks that good so far.

“It was good; we’re learning axles… I can do the single and double.” I don't add that I'm having trouble with the triple because then I'm a failure and get the belt. 

He nods and continues eating. “You know Yuri you haven't said anything about sitting with a girl; you're ten years old you should of had your first crush by now.” Mom says as I eat. 

“I have a crush!” A crush is someone you really like right? I really like Beka. “His name is Otabek he's really nice but quiet an-” what's going on?! Dad pushed me back and head hit the chair as I fell back.

“A boy?! You have a crush on a boy?!” My stomach hurts a lot I think he kicked it… “What the hell is wrong with you?! I warned you about this! I told you if you were like that I would show you what pain really is.” Three more kicks to the stomach. Mom left the room even if she hates me ah doesn't like watching Dad punish me for being Bad. “You freak.” I wonder what Otabek would do if he were here? Would he save me? I think he would try? I wish he was here even if just to comfort me.

“Stop, please, stop. I'll be good.” He beg I don't know what else to do, he might kill me. He lifts me by the collar of my shirt. My nose is bleeding and I can't see out of my right eye.

“Freaks like you can't be good!” He shouts and bangs me against the wall three kicks to my legs, Three punches to my shoulder.

I can't see straight. I can't breathe, it hurts too much, it hurts too much! “Grandpa! Grandpa! Please someone help! Mom! Beka! Beka help me please!” 

“Calling out his name freak.” Slap to the face. “I bet he doesn't even like you! He knows you're a freak but he pities you!” Kick to the leg. “I bet he'd love to do this!” Scratch to the arm, spit in the face. Everything hurts so much. Oh no… please, please, please no… Not the belt.

“BEKA!!!!! Please someone save me! GRANDPA!!! Please, please, please no!!” It hurts, it hurts, it hurts the buckle breaks skin and tears my shirt. By the time he's finished I'm covered in blood. My arms, my legs and my pants and shirt are ruined. 

 

He's picking me up again; I don't care anymore… I'm to tired. Oh we're going to my room. I think it's over. He spits on my face and throws me to the ground. I don't care the pain doesn't bother me anymore it all hurts anyway. I can't even make it to my bed; I'm just going to sleep now.


End file.
